1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an open roof construction in accordance with the preamble of claim 1.
2. Description of the Related Art
Open roof constructions of this type are known in various versions. If such open roof constructions are manufactured for the after-market, the construction of the vehicle roof must be taken into account. In particular in the case of passenger cars, an interior unit comprising interior lighting, for example, and possibly control elements for said interior lighting or other electrical facilities is often centrally provided in the roof lining thereof. If said interior unit is maintained, the space which is available for an open roof construction in rearward direction is limited, so that the maximum daylight opening of the open roof construction is limited as well. Nevertheless, there is a continued demand for ever larger daylight openings and for the associated panels.